Wet
by NicholeAimeeSkylar
Summary: Everything looks different wet. Two-shot. First written by Alex, well, almost by Alex. Alex needed an editor because she doesn't like the spell checker on her computer. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Everything looks different **_wet_.**

The cement.

The rocks on the ground.

Hair.

----

Her face as _tears _stream down it.

She's heartbroken.

----

He left her for.... _her_.

----

She can't stand to heard _her_ name.

She can't stand to say _her_ name.

She's says _it_ as though _it's_ poison.

----

With all _her_ charm.

And _her_ poise.

What does _she_ have that she doesn't?

----

I can name one thing.

Chad Dylan Cooper.

The love of her life.

The man she wanted to grow old with.

He left her to go elope with _another_.

----

But what's so special about that _witch_?

Is _she_ prettier?

Is _she_ smarter?

Is _she _more talented?

----

She thought _she _was a good person.

She **THOUGHT.**

She **ASSUMED.**

She was _wrong._

_----  
_

And where does _she _stand on the situation?

_She _has no idea.

The pain.

The suffering that _her_ "best friend" is going through.

----

_She _just lies asleep with the man _she_ **loves.**

_She _believes that the couple broke up together.

That they are both fine with "seeing other people."

----

That boy.

He leaves one girl and has another in just 2 seconds.

**HE** is the cause for her pain.

**HE** is the reason her face looks so different.

----

Everyone realizes one time or another that everything looks different **_wet_**.

The cement.

The rocks on the ground.

Hair.

Her face as _tears _stream down it....

* * *

**Because I'm mean, we need 5 reviews for you to find out who this story is about.**

**5 reviews for part 2.**

**Got it?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.**

**luv,**

**Alex (& spell checker/editor/typist Taylor)**


	2. Chapter 2

Why does he have to do this to her?

Why?

And he even told her who he was leaving her for.

She didn't know she could cry so much.

----

She was never very nice to _her_.

But still, _she _was nice enough for 3 people.

And Chad had been _hers_ in the first place.

But when Tawni looked in his eyes, for the second time in her life, she fell in love with Chad Dylan Cooper.

Or should I say, Chad Dylan Goldfar.

----

She can't wait to go to work on Monday.

And punch _her_ and her preppy little outfit into the wall.

Then who'll be the prettier one?

Then who'll be the talented one?

It's hard to be a gorgeous Emmy-winning actress when you've got a nice pretty bruise on your face.

It's also hard to be that actress when your heart aches.

----

Who needs the perfect boyfriend anyway?

She can live perfectly happy without him.

Or _her_, for that matter.

----

He's stupid anyway.

When have you ever heard anyone say "Brunette's have more fun?"

It's always the blondes.

----

Is she too stereotypical?

She passed high school, she's not stupid.

----

Work will be so hard on Monday.

She has to see them both.

----

Why did Condor Studios have to make Adult shows too?

And why do they all have to star actors who were child stars?

What is with the writers and producers and casters?

----

She'll quit.

Anything to get away from _**them.**_

And... she's been offered plenty of acting jobs elsewhere.

On other shows.

Without _**them**_.

----

Maybe she can get a part on CSI.

She always thought that show was cool.

She's always secretly enjoyed mysteries.

----

She sits down at her desk in her apartment and starts to write her resignation.

She would like to include why she is quitting, but decides not to.

Marshall or Mr. Condor might tell _**them.**_

They've always been blabbermouths.

----

Maybe, just maybe, she should face _**them**_, and tell them she's moved on.

But how can she look at them without wanting to punch her in the face or bawl her eyes out?

How?

----

She grabs a tissue and wipes her face.

She's stopped crying.

Maybe this is a good sign.

Maybe she can face preppy little Sonny Monroe without punching _her_.

Or maybe she'll punch _her_ and then give the resignation.

If she can hit _her_ good enough, maybe it'll knock _her _out and she'll forget what happened.

----

Tawni, you know it's wrong to punch someone.

Maybe she should just mail the resignation.

She bets that _**they**_ will both be happy with her leaving.

----

Just find another job. That'll work.

* * *

**We've decided to go on with a this a little bit further.**

**So, 5 more reviews?**

**Gracias.**

**Adios.**

**Peace out.**

**tHe FaBuLoUs TeAm Of**

**A aNd T**


End file.
